


Love in an Elevator

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [14]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comfort, Elevator Sex, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: The Bendy Boys recreate the REAL Siberian missile base elevator scene!Title and lyrics borrowed from Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50836993922/in/dateposted-public/)  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground


End file.
